


Universal Remote

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, NSFW, i write legos having sex i dont think im even redeemable at this point just take it, oppositeshipping - Freeform, uhhhhhh, uhhhhhhh, zane gets weird horny feelings tm bc kai plays w a remote i dont know what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: So like that one remote short... yeahBased on a doodlehttps://plasma-shipping.tumblr.com/post/171416837244/so-remember-that-remote-shortI don't wanna work on this anymore rn so I might add a second chapter later but for now enjoy I guessme @ me why do you write the things you do





	1. Universal

Kai jiggled the batteries into place, a brand new remote in his hand that he got from the store. The last remote was broken by Jay. Something about it messing with Zanes machinery? He wasn't sure. But because of the twos little incident they were down a remote and was he going to continue getting up to change the channel like an _animal?_ absolutely not!  
Especially since everyone else but Zane was out for the day. And Zane wasn't going to change the channel for him more than once, sadly.

So he went out and bought a new remote, grabbing a generic universal remote and a set of batteries in hopes that it'd work on their television set.

With the batteries in place he slipped on the back cover and turned the remote to the screen, he was vaguely aware of someone coming into the room but didn't give it another thought as he clicked a button and... nothing.

He huffed, clicking a few more buttons in an attempt to get something to work. He heard a vague whirring but ignored it and sighed in annoyance. His fingers violently smashing as many buttons as he could to try and get any _reaction_ from the blank screen in front of him.

Off - On  - 1 - 2 - 3 -9 - 9 - 9 - 9 - Off - On - Volume Up - Volume Down

He spammed mindlessly, at this point having given up on trying to turn the tv on and just playing with the remote he had spent his own money on, feeling the new rubber buttons easily press under the weight of his fingers.

That was until a familiar glitched groan cut through the silence followed by a sinful calling of his name that caused him to almost drop the remote and turn his head quickly to probably one of the hottest sights he's ever seen in his life.

\---

Zane had walked into the living room, unaware of Kais recent purchase as he barely registered the other was even on the couch as he padded in almost silently.  
That was until a strange feeling welled up in his stomach, Zane pausing in place and bracing himself at the unfamiliar warmth spreading through his torso.

A soft gasp escaping him as he felt a vague shock strike through his system, his hand catching on the nearby table as his knees almost buckled under him; _that_ wasn't normal.  
He felt his internal fans begin to softly whirr as he felt his core temperature rise along with his arousal. Pressing a hand to the front of his now far-too-tight pants he let out a soft whine which caught in his throat. Biting down on his lip he tightly shut his eyes as another pleasurable shock coursed through his system.

His hips began to twitch forwards as a spam of pleasure struck through his sensors, his glowing eyes glazing over as he lowered himself to the ground; knowing his legs would soon collapse under him if he continued to try and stand as this mysterious electricity coursed through his wires and set the ends of his nerves on _fire._

The continuous attack on his sensors causing him to grind down on his hand, teeth digging into his lip almost painfully as he felt shame light up his face in an odd blue luminescent blush.  
He was getting off to a mysterious feeling a few feet away from one of his _boyfriends._ And Kai didn't even _know._

His breath stuttered in his throat as he breathed in in an attempt to assist in cooling his body temperature while also attempting to calm down despite the torrent of constant shocks pleasurably torturing his system.  
He looked up at the Kai sitting on the couch, noticing the remote in his hand and noting the arousal surging through his sensors matching up with the speed of which Kai hit buttons, He felt a shutter crawl up his spine him as he noted that Kai didn't even _know_ he was absolutely _ruining_ him just a few feet away,

Zane couldn't stop the pathetic, frazzled moan that escaped his throat as he rutted against his own hand.

"h... _haa-!_  ...Kai..."

 


	2. Full Volume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zane gets fucked up

Kai felt his heart jump to his chest as he saw his boyfriend kneeling there, looking at him with those baby blues which caused a warmth to shoot through his body as he swallowed, hands shaking as he gaped his mouth open and closed like a fish.

"Zane...?" He asked gently, Zane letting out a shaky whine in response.  
Kai resisted the urge to absolutely pounce on his boyfriend, instead kneeling by the robots side and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

About to ask Zane if he was okay before the robot pulled Kai into a messy kiss, Kai letting out a soft moan before pressing into the kiss, Zane dragging his teeth across Kais bottom lip as his hands trailed up Kais shirt, The brunette pulling away with a reluctance, shaking as Zane moved to bite and nibble at his neck.

"Haa... what riled you up so much..?" Kai asked gently, free hand running through Zanes hair.  
"I b-b-believe the r-remote you've acquired s-s-seems to mess with m-my mechanics i-in a favorable way..." The nindroid replied shakily before biting down again on Kais neck, sucking and nipping at a high point on the fire ninjas neck to mark him.

Kai mumbled a gentle curse under his breath as Zanes hands roamed across his body, his mind taking a minute to process what Zane said before he clutched the remote tighter in his hand, thumb trailing over the buttons before he gently pushed one down, immediately Zane rutting against him with a desperate moan in response.

"Shit... this really presses your buttons doesn't it?" Kai chuckled to himself, Zane letting out an angry huff at the pun and biting down harshly on Kais neck again, causing Kai to groan softly as Zane ruined his neck and collarbone.  
He'd have to remember to borrow Jays scarf for the next few days.

Deciding to take his own revenge, Kai wedged a leg between Zanes thighs as he jabbed a few more buttons on the remote, grinding his thigh up against Zanes cock and causing the other to moan pitifully into the crook of his neck, Zanes hands grasping desperately as Kais torso as he rutted down against the brunettes thigh, shocks being sent through his system too many times to count as his internal fans were thrown into overdrive, his thighs shaking violently under him.

"P-P-Please... _hhah-...!_ K-Kai I d-don't believe I c-can continue a-at this pace without _ngh..._ " Kai didn't let Zane finished as he thrusted his thigh up against Zane, slamming multiple buttons as he watched Zane absolutely lose it, the blonds moans becoming static and glitched as he cried out desperately, shuttering and rutting desperately and Kai ruined him; each simple press causing an explosion through his system that knocked any coherent thought out of the nindroids mind.

The ninja letting out a choked out moan that almost sounded like a sob as his grip tightened on Kai, Zane giving a desperate few more thrusts before he finished in his pants, his systems shuttering from the effort his body was putting into cooling.

Kai finally dropped the remote, holding up his boyfriend and gently running his hands along the boys back as Zanes systems finally caught up with him.  
Once Zane could finally function, he mumbled gently

"T-Thank you for that b-but I'd like to request we possibly p-put the remote away." Kai letting out a laugh in response.  
"Yeah I think that's for the best; at least until we wanna ruin you like this again."

Zane huffed a laugh, gently pawing at Kais chest.

"I believe you a-also did not finish?"   
"Dude I'm so fucking hard I won't lie you were hot as fuck." Kai said bluntly, watching as Zane shifted back and reached for his zipper.  
"I believe I can help with that." Zane stated, licking his lips as he looked up at Kai.

"Holy shit _please..."_


End file.
